One type of membrane separation cell or module utilizing a porous core member carrying a membrane is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,825. A generally similar type of cell constructed of core sections joined together is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,660. In this patent, end fittings are employed in the ends of core sections. These fittings are joinable by way of bayonet slot type joints.
The herein invention resides primarily in improvements in means for joining and sealing core sections coated with membrane. Improved, simplified connectors or coupling members are provided for joining the core sections with improved sealing means, particularly in the form of an elastomeric sleeve which fits over the joint between the connector and the ends of the core sections.
An additional feature of the improved connecting or coupling means as described in detail hereinafter is the elimination of appendages in which fluid might be trapped. This feature provides a significant capability by way of a "clean in place" (CIP) feature. This capability is mandatory and imperatively required by the Federal Food and Drug Adminstration on all food and drug processing equipment for processing substances which are to be used for human consumption.
In the light of the foregoing brief references to the invention, a primary object of the invention is to realize economy of parts and improved joining capability and sealing capabilities in the connecting or joining of membrane-carrying porous core sections.
A further object is to facilitate simplified connecting and disconnecting capability with respect to such core sections.
Another object is to realize and provide more effective sealing capability with respect to the connected or coupled joints.
A further object is to provide a simplified and improved means of uncoupling joints.
A further object is to realize in a simplified form a "clean in place" (CIP) capability or characteristic in the cell made of connected membrane-carrying core sections.
A further object is to provide an improved connector means of a special configuration whereby the CIP capability is realized.
A further object is to provide an improved connector means as described in the foregoing having a universal capability of allowing limited angular displacement of flexure of joints between core sections.